The Great Commonwealth of Galaxies
The Commonwealth of Galaxies is fictional confederation of united galactic empires also known as the "Commonwealth," is a democratic federation of 1,022,347 planets, drifts, space stations, various orbital habitats, and even entire solar systems.[1]The Commonwealth of Independant Planets,were formed across various interstellar regions,within several timelines. The eventual result was to be formed,a Commonwealth of Galaxies and then an eventual Union of several multiverse. The Commonwealth was created out of a underlying need for the planets in the universe to band together to support and collectively prosper as a democratic unit in the face of larger dictatorships and empires that control large portions of the universe. Comprised of many different worlds and species, the Commonwealth has member planets spread out through the universe, from the universal core to the outer galaxies. Admission to the Commonwealth is either by invitation or application. ''' The insignia of the Commonwealth The Commonwealth was born out of the Old Milky Way Galactic Alliance,originally founded by several smaller interstellar empires of that stellar group.Before the Commonwealth existed, there was an expanding, multi-galaxy civilization. ''The Commonwealth is a representational government, headed by the Commonwealth Council, which convenes on the asteroid-based complex, Centralis. The Commonwealth Upper University is also located on Centralis, and serves as the final word in scientific, medical, historical and legal matters.'' ''The Commonwealth is protected and served by two military arms: the Fleet, which provides general transportation services, colonial support and emergency aid, as well as protection against rebels and invaders; and the Rangers, who specialize in planetary survey, pre-colonization analysis, military emergencies, disaster relief and more aggressive action against enemies of the Commonwealth in general.'' ''Early in the fourth century of space flight, the Scout Corps formed, aided by the Spacers, the Order, and Leapers, to provide faster aid to colonies on the edge of civilization. They have full authority to act as police force, judge and jury. Aided by the Order, they are the explorers and special forces unit of the Commonwealth. '' The Atlantean race originating from planet Atlantis,that once existed within the so called Old Universe, were the first known race to discover Temporal or Time Slipstream , the only known way to travel faster-than-light. The Atlanteans built,what they refered to as the Seven Empires of Atlantis-an alliance of Seven Atlantean based intertemporal empires,whose homeworld was a huge dysonsphere,at the center of each Imperial Pocket Universe, built their empire by traveling to the different star systems and allied themselved the inhabitants of other worlds and colonizing the uninhabited worlds. ''' Empire to Commonwealth The popular reaction to the devastation of the Perseid Insurrection forced the Vedrans to appease their subjects lest they face a more widespread revolution. Years later, a movement led by a voted to give more power to the people and less to the throne. Elections were held in for the Conclave, the first parliament for the Empire. Over the following decades, the Conclave would exceed its intended purpose as a powerless facade and pass reforms and legislation. This iniative soon evolved into republicanism, and factions formed calling for the abolishment of the Imperial Throne and establishment of a Systems Republic. The Empress and her loyalists protested and only a compromise brokered by prevented a civil war - the Empire became the Systems Commonwealth, and instead of being an absolute hereditary monarchy, it became a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system, with the Empress as a ceremonial head of state to symbolize the bond of monarchy to popular democracy. However, the empire soon became too big and bloated to sustain itself and protect its conquered territories. The Atlanteans ,had created their own Commonwealth of Galaxies within the Old Universe,that those goal was mutual co-operation between one interstellar civilization to another The Commonwealth was formed as a democratic federation of Galaxies plus the planets, drifts (space stations or orbital habitats), and systems within each stellar cluster. Depending on where you look, the Commonwealth (and its preceding Empire) was spread across three galaxies ("Tri-Galaxies") or six galaxies. The first Commonwealth lasted for about 5,500 standard years, starting with a time of political reform and ending with a violent civil war between Commonwealth member species and subsequent invasion by the terrifying Government Political Systems The political system of the Commonwealth was a classic parliamentary democracy. The Empress remained as head of state, though with little real power. In lieu of one Premier or Chancellor, the Systems Commonwealth had three heads of government: the Triumvirs, to prevent one person from taking too much power and keep things fair and balanced. The Conclave parliament was tricameral: the Voice of the Sectors represented Sectors (or groups of star systems); the Voice of the Planets represented each member world individually; and a directly-popularly-elected Voice of the People. With the end of the centralized Empire and introduction of a democratic Commonwealth, there also came political flexibility and thus decentralization. Essentially, the Commonwealth turned from a firm union into a federation of different sectorial governments Temporal or Time Slipstream ,